


Lafayette Defence Squad™

by marquisdegayaf



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, did i mention laf is nb, everyone loves laf, hamilsquadgoals, i almost didnt bc its practically canon at this point, its lit, nb peggy also, not graphic but still, they love them so much they have a gc dedicated to them that they are not in, transphobia tw!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquisdegayaf/pseuds/marquisdegayaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clothespeg: oh im sorry hamboy is that offending your cis ass<br/>clothespeg: ####nbprivilage<br/>clothespeg: ####reversetransphobia<br/>clothespeg: ####cisphobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the squad screen names are:
> 
> alex: ayydotham  
> john: turtleb0y  
> herc: horsefucker666  
> angelica: angelface  
> eliza: betsyross  
> peggy: clothespeg
> 
> lafayette and peggy are both dfab nb in this fic, laf uses they/them and peggy uses ze/zem

You added horsefucker666 and turtleb0y to Lafayette Defence SquadTM

 

horsefucker666: hi?  
turtleb0y: hey herc  
turtleb0y: alex i thought this gc was rendered useless???  
ayydotham: well im fuckin reactivating it  
ayydotham: who else was in here again  
horsefucker666: wait this was a thing before??  
ayydotham: ofc!!  
ayydotham: the LDS has a long and illustrious history my dude!!!  
turtleb0y: @ hercules we made this when gil first arrived here and was kinda clueless  
ayydotham: before u came into the equation herc  
turtleb0y: i think it was me alex angie betsy peggy and *****  
horsefucker666: *****??  
ayydotham: dont say it john  
turtleb0y: tjeff.  
ayydotham: I HATE THOMAS JEFFERSON  
turtleb0y: here we go  
horsefucker666: here we go  
ayydotham: I HOPE HE GETS FOOD POISONING FROM HIS STUPID MAC N CHEESE  
turtleb0y: deep breaths alex  
turtleb0y: i’m gonna add the rest of the squad, okay?  
ayydotham: NOT  
turtleb0y: minus tjeffs ofc  
ayydotham: thanks babycakes  
horsefucker666: GAY  
ayydotham: hercules mulligan when was the last time you dated a girl??  
horsefucker666: ,,,,  
horsefucker666: kindergarden?  
ayydotham: ####expost

turtleb0y added clothespeg and betsyross and angelface to Lafayette Defence SquadTM

 

clothespeg: WAIT WHY IS THIS A THINGAGAIN  
angelface: WHO MESSED WITH MY BABY W H A T  
clothespeg: WH AT THE FDUCk  
betsyross: children,, chill  
horsefucker666: seriously why is there a need for this gc again someone explain  
ayydotham: okay so can we all agree laf’s been acting lowkey weird recently??  
angelface: kind of?  
betsyross: yeah sorta  
horsefucker666: actually yeah  
clothespeg: yeah when i think about it  
betsyross: they didn’t come to girls night the other day  
horsefucker666: or boys night last week  
ayydotham: wait they go to both??  
clothespeg: oh im sorry hamboy is that offending your cis ass  
clothespeg: ####nbprivilage  
clothespeg: ####reversetransphobia  
clothespeg: ####cisphobia  
horsefucker666: im wheezing gil would be so proud  
clothespeg: i learnt it all from them  
ayydotham: well i have been draggedt  
turtleb0y: yup  
angelface: okay but can we get to the point now?  
angelface: LDS was disbanded ages ago  
ayydotham: okay so basically i found out from burr who found out from madds who found out from he who must not be named that Prof Adams subbed for laf’s political science class and only called them by their dead name and pronouns the whole time???  
betsyross: to quote peggy: WH AT THE FDUCk?????  
horsefucker666: when was this  
ayydotham: two weeks ago  
ayydotham: also charles fucking lees kept making fun of their deadname every lesson since  
clothespeg: looks like it’s Murder Time  
turtleb0y: murder sounds good yes  
ayydotham: murder sounds great actually  
horsefucker666: im so up for a murder  
betsyross: okay kids back up  
betsyross: chill a second  
betsyross: i also feel like murder but someone should check on laf first?? Like has anyone seen them today??  
horsefucker666: i saw them this morning for our breakfast date  
clothespeg: awwwwh  
horsefucker666: wait they just got outta political science  
horsefucker666: i’ll text them now you guys plan the murder  
ayydotham: you got it horseman  
betsyross: ttyl herc! Send gil my love!  
turtleb0y: ditto  
clothespeg: double ditto  
angelface: triple ditto  
ayydotham: ditto times infinity  
turtleb0y: alex i s2g

horsefucker666 left Lafayette Defence SquadTM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the first chapter of a fic i have ever finished. holla. i hope y'all liked this, if you do and you want more hit me up with those Hot Fresh Kudos And Comments!! thanks for reading xo


	2. Chapter Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of a discussion which i really should write...

You added horsefucker666 to Lafayette Defence SquadTM

horsefucker666: I return  
turtleb0y: ¿que pasa?   
ayydotham: yeah what happened?  
horsefucker666: I'm at their place rn  
horsefucker666: they seem really exhausted  
horsefucker666: even glee isn't cheering them up  
clothespeg: holy shit  
betsyross: that's serious  
horsefucker666: aaaand they just started crying okay brb  
ayydotham: I'm writing an angry letter  
angelface: me too  
ayydotham: with lafs consent i wanna publish it on all my social media  
horsefucker666: I'll ask them in a bit  
horsefucker666: we’re kinda occupied rn  
turtleb0y: please dont tell me yall are fucking  
turtleb0y: please  
horsefucker666: jfc laurens what do you take me for  
horsefucker666: who texts a gc while theyre doing someone?  
ayydotham: …  
turtleb0y: …  
clothespeg: …  
betsyross: PEGGY  
angelface: PEGGY NO  
ayydotham: moving swiftly on,  
horsefucker666: im making them cookie dough, not for cooking just for eating  
horsefucker: theyre watching cat videos on the counter  
clothespeg: GOALS WTF  
horsefucker666: they keep giggling but like sniffling a bit as well im alive  
angelface: are they feeling better??  
horsefucker: ill ask  
betsyross: ask from me too  
horsefucker666: they say they’re feeling a lot better now and they send their love  
clothespeg: tell them i love them 45 times They Need To Know  
ayydotham: stop pretending to be #1 laf stans yall dont even speak french  
turtleb0y: alex friendship is not a competition   
ayydotham: its not???  
ayydotham: no one told me that  
turtleb0y: psa i just facepalmed  
ayydotham: i know that  
ayydotham: we are sitting on the same couch  
ayydotham: so: angie and i will publish our angry letters  
angelface: yeet  
ayydotham: john is gonna switch schedules so hes in the same pol sci class as laf  
turtleb0y: im on it  
ayydotham: ill tell gwash to shut adams the fuck up and also fire him  
betsyross: please do that guy is a creep  
ayydotham: george will probs kill adams bc he is also a Laf Stan(™)  
clothespeg: He Picked The Right Lane  
ayydotham: herc will provided moral support and also beat up lee if i (or the schulyers) dont get there first  
horsefucker666: ill be there first  
clothespeg: lol nope  
clothespeg: already on my way  
betsyross: you’re laying on the floor drinking whipped cream from the can  
clothespeg: yes but in spirit im kicking lees ass  
clothespeg: and its the thought that counts   
horsefucker666: well i’ll be there first tommorow  
clothespeg: mhm sure honey  
ayydotham: and in the mean time this meeting of the LDS is closed  
turtleb0y: does this mean we can Do The Thing Now  
ayydotham: sure ;))))))  
turtleb0y: ;000  
betsyross: sinners  
angelface: keep it in the DMs please children  
horsefucker666: well this was a productive meeting at least  
horsefucker666: until john and al started sinning  
clothespeg: true  
ayydotham: sorry cant hear you over the Sound Of John  
horsefucker666: and with that:

horsefucker666 removed ayydotham and turtleb0y from Lafayette Defence SquadTM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, I've had this written for quite a while but I've been doing exams and the like. Thanks for the positive comments, kudos and ConCrit! keep 'em coming! I have a few full length fics in the works atm (as well as some extenstions of this) and I'll start posting 'em soon, promise! xo


End file.
